Hopes and Joys
by litlejrockluver3
Summary: A collection of Inuyasha poems. Each chapter contains a reflection of a particular character, ranging from Inuyasha up to Naraku.
1. Unforgettable

Hi their all of you, it's me Lady Sugar and I'm at your service once again. This time let me share to you this poem I wrote. This poem is like a reflection of Inuyasha's feeling about his first love Kikyo. I believe that InuKik is a really tragic pairing. But hey, here's my contribution to keeping the flame of there love alive. Please rate and review. :)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha the TV series does not belong to me. All characters are do belong Rumiko Takahashi. She's so lucky to have Sesshy-kun.

* * *

**Unforgettable: Inuyasha**

I used to be wild untamed and angry

Broke the trust that people gave to me

I put so much pain and sorrow in them all

I was standing so tall

I refused to accept weakness

I had no sickness

I was full of pride and arrogance, full of demands

Blood was dripping from my hands

But later on you came

Pure and beautiful as the day

Your gaze made me melt

Me you would help

I was angry refusing you

But deep in my mind I began to want you

Craving for your face, your smile, your eyes

Because of them my emotions I cannot hide

Why?

Even if I try to avoid you

I cannot do it too

Then I suddenly realize

Yes, Yes I am in love

You have entered my heart

In my life I wanted you to become a part

I told you the truth

My feelings for you

You smiled at me

Love also I can see

I knew from that moment on we belonged together

Our love, it will last forever

I will do anything just for us

Do anything for my love

We were happy content and fine

But our obligations we cannot hide

I believed in loving you

You believed in it too

But one day you were suddenly out of my life

Sadness in front of my very eyes

You're gone forever and ever

Why did you do this to me my Meriwether?

You shot me with your arrow

Everything went slow

My blood it stopped to flow

I saw your face before I had to go

You were angry and sober

Why? What did I do to make you feel bitter?

Everything is over.

But like a miracle I find myself alive

The sun still continues to shine

But without you I will not feel complete

You were the first to touch my heart

Removed it from the dark

Even if time passes you will remain in my memory

Darling fairest Kikyo of my dreams

* * *

I think Kikyo deserves Inuyasha because they went through lots of things together. I feel that Inuyasha still loves Kikyo and she still loves him, although she refuses to admit. But, no offense to InuKag fans out there. This is just my opinion, so please respect it.


	2. Eternal Darkness

* * *

**Here is yet another poem by Lady Sugar. This one is about Sango and the torment she feels with the tragic things that have occured in her family. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Me don't own.**

* * *

**My Family: Sango**

One quiet evening

Here I am sitting and pondering

Going through all of the past happenings

So much for my life

As I see the grass beneath the lake I decide to lie

I'm very much tired of all of the things that occurred

The injuries I received, I got hurt

So much for my family

Home, the place where I want to be

Please show me what I want to see

Hurt, anger, frustration, rejection, these I've felt since I lost them

I had to see them, but when?

When I'm already old and weary?

When I'm ragged and dirty?

I desperately need them so

I can't let them go

I feel battered hurt and oppressed

I don't think I'm passing this test

I see the stars shining bright above

When will I see the ones I love?

I care for them more than anything in this world

Nothing can replace this hurt

I remember the days when they were here

When I'm crying they'll say that I should dry my tears

They knew how to make me happy

Knew how to fill my heart with utter ecstasy

Knew how to console and calm me

There happy faces still remain in my memory

My heart, broken and shattered

Maybe they'll never show up forever

Oh Papa, your face and your consoling gestures tugs at my soul

Without you I can't fill this hole

Oh Kohaku, my sweet little brother

Even if you forget me I will remember

Mother you have left me young

You were not there, only my dolls

Mere lifeless figures staring

In there eyes no trace of caring

My family

My home

My love

My own

Please don't ever go

I can't live my life without you

I think of you

Please think of me too

Take me

Love me

I can't afford to be alone

They said life is just a game

If you lose it's your fault they say

But is this really my fault?

Losing my family, losing my all

Without all of you I'm helpless

My sight blinded by darkness

Please take me

Take me into your arms

I need guidance

My family, my heart's keeper

Please let my life be over

Let me wither and burn

To make me lose this hurt

I need you

My family...

* * *

**Whistles Wow, an emotional Sango. I feel sorry for her.**


End file.
